Supranatural SCHOOL (New Version)
by xtharesp
Summary: Di sekolah super "Supranatural School" banyak sekali murid yang memiliki jurus-jurus hebat. Dalam sekolah ini, para murid diberi misi oleh para senior mereka untuk menjadi pengganti para senior-senior hebat. Untuk mengetahui siapa yang berhak menjadi senior, ikuti terus ceritanya!
1. Prolog

Supranatural SCHOOL

With EXO Cast

SuHo, XiuMin, Tao, D.O, Kris, Lay

LuHan, Kai, BaekHyun, ChanYeol, SeHun, Chen

**SUHO**

_Soul Water_

**XiuMin**

_Frozen Blast_

**Tao**

_Super Time Control_

**D.O**

_Earthquaker_

**Kris**

_Big Dragon Fire_

**Lay**

_Soul Unicorn_

**LuHan**

_Magic Telecinetic_

**Kai**

_Fast Teleporter_

**BaekHyun**

_Sharpen Light_

**ChanYeol**

_Slayer Dragon Fire_

**SeHun**

_Storm Whirl Wind_

**Chen**

_Flash Thunder_

COMING SOON

04/04/2015


	2. Pemilihan Tim

Splaaassshhhh….

Suara air yang mengenai musuh"Jangan harap kau kabur dari ku, pengecut!"teriakan sang Penakluk Air yang tidak salah lagi dia adalah kekuatan air yang dia miliki, Suho berhasil mengalahkan musuh.

Dengan waktu yang sama, Xiumin dan Kai berhadapan dengan tiga musuh.

"Hiya, tidak kena, tidak kena.." Kai menghindari musuh dengan kekuatan menggunakan Teleportasi untuk memancing musuh agar terkena serangan dari …"Akhirnya kau terkena juga.

Terima kasih, Kai" Xiumin berhasil mengalahkan musuh dengan jurus yang cukup hebat.

"Hahaha, aku kan hanya memancing musuh." Kai tertawa karena ucapan Terima kasih dari sahabatnya.

Di tempat yang tidak cukup jauh dari mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang amat keras. Suara ledakan itu dari sebuah hutan yang amat lebat. Semua siswa mengikuti suara ledakan yang amat keras karena penasaran.

"Ada apa ini?!" Sehun bertanya pada semua orang, tetapi tidak ada yang -Tiba seekor Elang api yang begitu besar muncul di depan para siswa yang melihatnya."Dia…" Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu tentang Elang ini."…Chanyeol" Lanjut Elang api yang menghancurkan pepohonan hutan yang sangat lebat adalah milik Chanyeol."Kau bicara apa, Baek?" D.O bertanya pada temannya yang menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa kok. Sudahlah" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan D.O dengan wajah yang tidak para siswa melihat Elang api yang amat besar itu, mereka melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah."Chanyeol!" Sebelas sahabatnya berlari menuju Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang kehabisan energi.

Tidak salah lagi, Chanyeol kehabisan energy akibat mengeluarkan seekor Elang yang begitu besar."Chanyeol! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tubuhnya babak Baekhyun tidak terjawab karena Chanyeol tidak sadar. Pada saat Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri, Elang api itu tiba-tiba lenyap seperti kertas yang terbakar.

"Elangnya.." Sehun kaget melihat Elang yang amat besar itu tiba-tiba lenyap."Sudah! Semuanya kembali bertarung lagi, apa kalian mau tidak mendapat nilai dan dikeluarkan di sekolah ini?!" Pak Guru berteriak kepada siswanya yang sedang melihat Chanyeol."Iya pak" Jawab siswa serentak.

Dnggg….

Disituasi seperti ini, tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan waktu dengan jurus miliknya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tao. Tao berjalan seperti menuju Chanyeol."Ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus terlarangnya.

Dia hanya mengeluarkan jurus terlarang pada saat ia melawan musuh yang sangat berat" TanyaTao dengan melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang babak berlari ke tempat ia bertarung dan mengembalikan waktu seperti tempat yang berbeda, D.O, Kris, dan Lay bertarung dengan sebuah musuh yang begitu kuat."Kris, bawa dia terbang. Lalu jatuhkan pada saat aku membelah tanah,mengerti?" D.O member rencana pada kris."Lalu aku bagaimana?" Lay meminta agar dia diberi tugas juga."Kau sembuhkan luka-luka kami saja, kau kan punya jurus Healing" D.O memberi tugas pada Lay."Hmmm.. Baiklah " Lay terima tugas dari D.O dengan wajah yang tidak puas."Baik… Sekarang mulai!" D.O memberi aba-aba kepada temannya.

Setelah aba-aba yang dikatakan D.O, Kris langsung membawa terbang sang musuh menggunakan sayap dari Naga yang ….D.O membelah tanah dengan menghentakan kakinya."Sekarang!" D.O member aba-aba pada membawa musuh ke dalam lubang tanah yang dibuat oleh D.O. Kris melepaskan musuh dan kembali ke atas."Baik, sekarang aku akan menutupnya" giliran D.O menutup belahan tanah yang …"Getaran apa ini?" Tanya Luhan saat pertarungan masih dimulai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Han" jawab Baekhyun yang masih fokus pada musuhnya"Mungkin ini jurus dari D.O" jawab Sehun sambil mengontrol kekuatan anginnya."Benar Sehun. Karena hanya D.O yang bisa mengubah bumi" jawab Chen setuju dengan perkiraan Sehun."Hahhh… akhirnya selesai. Sangat melelahkan" D.O kelelahan setelah menutup belahan bumi yang dibuatnya.

"Mana yang sakit? Sini biar aku sembuhkan" Lay mengeluarkan api hijau yang keluar dari tangannya untuk menyembuhkan luka kedua temannya."Terima kasih, Lay" ucap Kris dan D.O bersamaan.

Akhirnya semua siswa mampu mengalahkan semua musuh yangmenyerang sekolah ruang kesehatan sekolah 'Supranatural SCHOOL', Chanyeol tertidur di sebuah ranjang ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada dikelas untuk mengetahui hasil tes nya.

Dari hasil tes masing-masing, telah diumumkan juga pemilihan timnya."Ketua tim berdasarkan nilai tertinggi ya!" jelas pak Guru"Ya, pak" jawab para siswa serentak.

TEAM 1 :

Kris : A

Jessica : A-

Luhan : A-

TEAM 2 :

Chanyeol : S+

Sehun : B+

Krystal : B-

TEAM 3 :

Kai : A

Seohyun : A-

D.O : B+

TEAM 4 :

Suho : S

Sulli : A+

Sungmin : A+

TEAM 5 :

Xiumin : A+

Taeyeon : A

Lay : A

TEAM 6 :

Tao : S

Baekhyun : A-

Amber : B+

TEAM 7 :

Chen : A

Yuri : A-

Siwon : A-

Dari hasil tes , mereka cukup bangga dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Namun, mereka menyesal, karena pemilihan tim memisahkan mereka dengan sahabatnya."Yahh…. Kenapa aku menjadi ketua. Kalau sudah tau, aku mengaku kalah saja lah" Kris menyesal dengan hasil pemilihan tim yang ditentukan."Baiklah, sekarang kalian duduk dengan posisi tim yang ditentukan pihak sekolah ini!

Ayo Cepat!" teriak sang GuruSriing…Kai menduduki tempatnya dengan jurus teleportasinya."Cepat sekali, pantas kamu jadi ketua" Seohyun kaget dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

Kai hanya senyum dengan perkataan Seohyun."Dia memang begitu, di selalu menggunakan teleportasinya dimana saja." D.O menjelaskan kepada Seohyun tentang jurus Kai.

"Hahaha,.. aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku menjadi ketua" Kai hanya tertawa tampak seperti pasar saat mereka dpertemukan dalam tim.

Tapi tidak dengan TEAM 2."Eh, ki..kita kan ada tiga orang, dimana satunya?" Krystal gugup saat bertanya pada Sehun.

"Oh, tadi, saat melawan musuh, dia tidak sadar. Sekarang dia adadi ruang kesehatan." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk."Oh, jadi begitu. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Krystal menjawab penjelasan Sehun dengan membuat Kristal berbentuk Love dari jurusnya, Krystal."Dia mengeluarkan jurus terlarangnya, Elang api.

Aku juga tidak tahu. Sesusah apa musuhnya sampai dia mengeluarkan jurus terlarangnya" jelas Sehun"Oh, dia sungguh hebat. Emang pantas dia menjadi ketua." JawabKrystal yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat Kristal."Iya, emang kamu punya bakat apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil memerhatikan tangan Krystal yang sedang asyik membuat love dari Kristal.

"Ini" Krystal menunjukan Kristal Love buatannya kepada Sehun."Apa ini?" Sehun bertanya pada Krystal yang tiba-tiba memberinya Kristal itu."Sudahlah, terima saja.""Terima kasih ya" Sehun menjawab dengan pipinya yang sesudah pemilihan tim, pihak sekolah akan menguji kekompakan para tim yang dibentuk oleh sekolah.

Mereka akan menguji kekompakan mereka di sebuah lapangan besar.

Sebuah lapangan besar hanya digunakan oleh dua tim dan juga satu pengawas. Jadi terdapat tiga lapangan besar."Disini kita akan menguji kekompakan kalian.

Jadi kemenangan tidak begitu penting, tetapi kekompakan kalian. Aturannya, bagaimana pun juga, kita harus selalu bersama tim dan Tidak boleh keluar dari lapangan ini, dan juga tidak menggunakan jurusgabungan.

MENGERTI!" Pengawas menjelaskan dengan suara yang keras.

note: MAAF YA READER(s)UPLOAD NYA , janjinya april sekarang mah udah desember. THANKS UDAH READ…DON'T BE A SILENT READER.. PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEWTHANKS


	3. Misi Pertama

Supranatural School

.

Part 2

The First Mission

(Misi Pertama)

.

.

.

..._chapter sebelumnya_

"Disini kita akan menguji kekompakan kalian. Jadi kemenangan tidak begitu penting, tetapi kekompakan kalian. Aturannya, bagaimana pun juga, kita harus selalu bersama tim dan Tidak boleh keluar dari lapangan ini, dan juga tidak menggunakan jurus gabungan. MENGERTI!" Pengawas menjelaskan dengan suara yang keras.

Chapter 2

"Berikut daftar pertarungan tim vs tim yang di buat oleh para senior di Supranatural School" :

Lap.1 : Tim 1 vs Tim 2

Lap.2 : Tim 4 vs Tim 7

Lap.3 : Tim 3 vs Tim 5

"Untuk tim 6, pertarungan akan dimulai pada besok pagi. Dikarenakan tim 8 akan datang besok."

"Baiklah, sekarang masing-masing tim diharapkan berada di dalam lapangan yang ditentukan."

"Siap!"

"1...2...3... MULAI !"

Setelah pengawas memulai pertarungan ini, masing-masing tim siap bertarung dengan berkuda-kuda.

Di tim 1, sang ketua memberi petunjuk pada anggotanya.

"Sica, serap energi mereka!" Suruh kris kepada Sica yang mempunyai keahlian medis.

"Baik!" Jawab sica

'Aku akan menyerap energi mereka, agar timku bisa melawan lebih mudah' (Sica)

"Sehun, sepertinya energi kita terserap oleh wanita itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya ketua tim 2, Yeol.

"Lu ketua ga bisa apa-apa. Krystal!, lindungi kita agar energi kita tidak di serap oleh wanita itu" Sehun menegur Yeol sang ketua dan menyuruh Krystal untung membuat benteng perlindungan dari tembok kristal.

Di tempat pertandingan lain, masing-masing tim juga sedang bertarung.

"Sungmin, kau serang si penakluk mutiara itu, agar kita tidak mudah terjebak oleh jurusnya itu." Suruh sang ketua, Suho.

"Baik" Jawab Sungmin

Dengan semangat, Sungmin langsung menyerang sang penakluk mutiara, Yuri. Tapi, teman se-timnya tidak membiarkan Yuri terkena serangan dari Sungmin. Siwon mengeluarkan air seperti tsunami melalui kartu yang dimiliki Siwon.

"Ah, payah!" Sungmin menyesal karena serangannya tidak mempan.

"Eh, terima kasih, Won" Yuri memberi ucapan terima kasih pada Siwon yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Siwon.

"Siwon, usahakan kamu bisa mengeluarkan air dan mengenai mereka." Suruh sang ketua, Chen.

"Tapi mereka berdua juga memiliki elemen air juga, Chen." Jawab Siwon tidak yakin.

"Itu malah lebih bagus kan. Aku akan menggunakan petir. Agar lebih mudah hanya cara ini yang bekerja." Jelas Chen.

"Baiklah." Jawab Siwon semangat.

Di lapangan ketiga, tim 3 dan 5 juga sedang bertarung.

Sang ketua tim 3 seperti tampak biasa-biasa saja saat menghadapi tim 5.

"Lu ketua ga jelas banget sih." Tegur D.O yang kesal melihat ketuanya.

"Mereka terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkan." Jawab Kai dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai." Ajak Seo semangat.

"Baiklah. Seo, kau serang si kampret es itu ya. Tapi hati-hati, lu nanti jadi patung es kalau lu ga fokus." Perintah Kai.

"Ih. Oke baiklah. D.O, kamu bantu aku ya. Aku akan menyerang dari udara supaya jurus es itu tidak mudah mengenai aku." Jawab Seo spontan dan memerintah D.O untuk membantunya.

"Baiklah." Jawab D.O menerima perintah Seo.

"Terus gua ngapain," tanya Kai

"Lu beresin si dokter itu, dia paling hebat dalam medis." Suruh D.O kepada ketuanya.

"Baiklah, gua terima." Jawab Kai menerima perintah dari anggotanya, D.O

Maaf ya readers... Maaf banget.. Janjinya sih bulan april, skrng udh bulan apa -_-

Gegara dok nya ilang jd bikin lagi. Thanks udah nunggu :D.


End file.
